Kraffen
Kraffen- postać autorstwa Marty the Writer, członek grupy przestępczej GFK, jeden z bohaterów serialu ,,22 strzały". Wygląd Kraffen należy do gatunku pingwin maskowy. Ma więc czarne pasemko na szyi, oddzielające tułów od białej głowy (wygląda to trochę, jakby nosił maskę), czarny dziób i nogi. Reszta ciała jest biała. Jego oczy są piwne. Wyraz jego twarzy świadczy o inteligencji, ale i zarozumiałości. Osobowość Trzeba otwarcie przyznać, że charakter Kraffena jest odpychający. Jego jedyną zaletą jest inteligencja oraz obeznanie w sprawach technologicznych, jak również duża sprawność działania. Wszystko to sprawia, że Kraffen jest niesamowicie zarozumiały. Twierdzi, że zna się na wszystkim. Każdy, kto ośmieli się podważyć jego samozwańczy autorytet, jest skazany na porcję wyzwisk pod swoim adresem- nie tylko wyzwisk, ale i steku wymyślnych sformułowań i epitetów, których Kraffen sam nie rozumie. Nie ma za grosz poczucia humoru i dystansu do siebie. Bezgranicznie ufa technice. Jest przekonany, że jest ona w stanie rozwiązać każdy problem. Jest sceptycznie nastawiony i zamknięty na kwestię Boga, jak również wszystkiego, czego nie da się udowodnić doświadczalnie. Bohater ten potrafi również być sadystą, co pokazał odcinek "Gorączka". Przeszłość Kraffen nie ma rodziców (podobno odbiło się to na jego charakterze)- został stworzony przez naukowców na drodze kombinacji genetycznych (patrz: Eksperyment 2068- druga generacja). Defekt Kraffena polegał na tym, że nie stał się tak silny, jak przewidywano, jego mózg rozwinął się tylko w kierunku nauk ścisłych (a nie i humanistycznych, i ścisłych), oraz od początku wykazywał się niemal zerową inteligencją emocjonalną. Nie wiedziano, co z tym fantem zrobić- zaprosić Kraffena do współpracy jako informatyka i konstruktora, czy zutylizować go w obawie przed tym, że przerastając naukowców pod względem zdolności technicznych przejmie władzę? Czując, że coś się święci, nie zamierzał czekać. Obszedłszy wszystkie zabezpieczenia, wydostał się z rządowej bazy (co może świadczyć o tym, że jest dość sprytny). Służby rządowe szybko zauważyły jego zniknięcie. Pingwin, ukrywając się, natknął się na Gedeo i Freję i dołączył do nich, rozumiejąc, że jeśli chce przeżyć, nie może działać sam. Gedeo przyjął go na próbę i pozwolił mu później być w drużynie na stałe, uznając, że przydadzą się jego kompetencje. Relacje z innymi Z Gedeo Jak łatwo się domyślić, ich relacje nie układają się zbyt korzystnie, ponieważ Gedeo to dowódca, a Kraffen z uwagi na swoją naturę nie chce mu się w pełni podporządkować, uważa się za mądrzejszego. Dochodzi między nimi do pyskówek. Gedeo jednak docenia umiejętności Kraffena, ten zaś, choć nigdy by się do tego (nawet przed sobą) nie przyznał, wie, że grupa nie mogłaby istnieć bez Gedeo (dlatego na ogół wypełnia jego polecenia), i że Kraffen nie dorównuje mu pod względem zdolności przywódczych oraz siły. W skrócie- szanują się, ale nie lubią, za to skrycie doceniają. Z Freją Kraffen uważa Freję za nieodpowiedzialną, irytującą panienkę, a ona ma Kraffena za idiotę. Tutaj też pojawiają się często sprzeczki, Freja nieraz sama je rozpętuje, ale zwykle tylko dla zabawy. Ona bowiem należy do tej grupy, którą Kraffen śmieszy (z uwagi na swoją arogancką pychę i na to, że udaje, że jest obeznany z humanistyką, a tak naprawdę nie ma o niej pojęcia). Żadne z nich nie waha się przed zabiciem lub torturowaniem tego drugiego ("Gorączka"), ale jako że należą do jednej drużyny, zmuszeni są współpracować (zdarza im się działać wspólnie przeciwko szefowi). Z Melvinem Kraffen i Melvin- mówiąc wprost- nie znoszą się. Przy każdej okazji starają się sobie dopiec. Ma to związek z wydarzeniami z przeszłości. Umiejętności *Obchodzenie systemów informatycznych (nawet tych najbardziej złożonych). *Umiejętność hackowania stron internetowych. *Umiejętność zaawansowanego programowania. *Konstruowanie urządzeń. *Bardzo duże obeznanie w technice. Rola w drużynie Kraffen pełni funkcję informatyka, hakera, mechanika, specjalisty technicznego, a także kieruje i steruje wszystkimi urządzeniami i pojazdami. Urządzenia, które skonstruował W bazie rządowej *TB- można określić to urządzenie jako niezwykle rozwiniętą formę smartfona. Kraffen skonstruował je na drugi dzień po powołaniu go do życia. Nie było co prawda odkrywcze- urządzenia bardzo podobne były znane i używane od jakiegoś czasu- jednak naukowców zadziwił fakt, że Kraffen tak szybko doszedł do tego, jak opracować pewne funkcje, nad którymi inżynierowie głowili się wiele lat. W bazie rządowej nie skonstruował nic więcej, jednak dzięki jego pomysłowi udało się zwiększyć prędkość myśliwców (do dziś nie może sobie wybaczyć, że tak przysłużył się niewdzięcznym służbom). Dla drużyny *Miniaturowy statek kosmiczny- nazwa jest umowna, bo urządzenie skonstruowane przez Kraffena służy grupie w ogóle za pojazd, nie tylko w czasie podróży kosmicznych. Ma bardzo lekką konstrukcję i rewelacyjną zwrotność. Posiada bardzo wiele funkcji, w tym również oczywiście militarne. *Opaska umożliwiająca latanie osobie, która ma ją na sobie (każdy członek drużyny ma jedną). *Wielofunkcyjny karabin- posiada niezwykle celną lufę, funkcję nieprzegrzewania się, oddaje 6 mln strzałów na sekundę, strzela trzema rodzajami materii (obsługujący musi wcisnąć odpowiedni guzik)- zwyczajnymi nabojami, laserem lub plazmą. Ma masę funkcji dodatkowych. Cechuje się dużą ergonomią. *Blitz- hełm w portatywnej formie, umożliwiający teleportację. W teorii powinien działać bez zarzutu, w praktyce- zwykle sobie radzi i często się przydaje, jednak zdarzają się błędy przy precyzyjnym określaniu dokładnej lokalizacji, systemowi, który jest jeszcze niedopracowany i nie do końca stabilny, zdarza się po prostu ,,zwiesić". Broń Kraffen za swoją najlepszą broń uważa swój mózg. Podstawową i najczęściej używaną bronią Kraffena jest blaster skradziony z magazynu broni. Zazwyczaj jednak stara się walczyć wręcz, blaster to ostateczność. Chciałby używać wielofunkcyjnego karabinu własnej konstrukcji (opisany wyżej), ale ponieważ drużyna jest w posiadaniu tylko jednego takiego karabinu (skonstruowanie dwóch pozostałych jest na razie poza budżetem), najczęściej znajduje się on w skrzydłach Gedeo, który strzela o wiele lepiej od swojego podwładnego. Kategoria:Postacie Fikcyjne Kategoria:Pingwiniafanka1 Kategoria:Postacie z przyszłości Kategoria:Pingwin Kategoria:GFK Kategoria:22 strzały